1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display device, and more particularly to the improvement of a display property of a liquid crystal display device which performs a color display.
2. Description of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display device includes a pair of substrates which face each other in an opposed manner and the liquid crystal composition which is sandwiched by two substrates. Pixels are formed on the substrate in a matrix array. The plurality of these pixels constitute a display part of the liquid crystal display device.
Further, there has been known a liquid crystal display device which has the following constitution and exhibits the favorable display quality with a relatively wide angle. Each pixel includes pixel electrodes and counter electrodes on one substrate out of the above-mentioned respective substrates. At least one of these respective electrodes constitutes strip-like electrodes which extend in one direction and the strip-like electrodes are arranged in a plural number in parallel and constitute a group of electrodes. Liquid crystal is driven by electric fields which are generated between the pixel electrodes and the counter electrodes on one substrate.
In this case, even when the orientation of molecules of the liquid crystal is in the same state, the polarization state of the transmitting light is changed depending on the incident direction of the light which is incident on a liquid crystal display panel and hence, the optical transmissivity differs in response to the incident direction.
Such viewing angle dependency of the liquid crystal display panel induces an inverse phenomenon of brightness when a viewing point is inclined obliquely with respect to the viewing angle direction and hence, the liquid crystal display panel exhibits the display property that an image is colored in a color display.
Accordingly, there has been known a technique which compensates for coloring of the image depending on the viewing angle by making the extending direction of one electrodes different from each other pixel by pixel with respect to the neighboring pixels thus making the orientation of molecules of the liquid crystal driven by an electric field different from each other. This technique adopts the so-called multi-domain method. U.S. Pat. No. 6,456,351 discloses the multi-domain method.
On the other hand, there has been also known a liquid crystal display device which has the following constitution. That is, although it is usual that the liquid crystal display device for color display usually includes respective filters of red, green and blue in the three neighboring pixels and these pixels form a single unit pixel for color display, a pixel having a color filer which corresponds to white (hereinafter referred to as the white color filter) is added thus forming a unit pixel for color display having these four pixels.
In JP-A-11-295717, there is disclosed a liquid crystal display device which includes a color filter corresponding to white. In the liquid crystal display device which includes the white color filter, it is possible to enhance the white brightness of an image and can, eventually, control the color temperature independently from color tones of three primary colors.